Borderless Worlds Timeline Oneshot
by GennaiArakida-XIV
Summary: This might differ from Unity123's version of events, but I will delete in case people hate it. This should explain some things I left out in my Borderless Worlds Saga. Hopefully Unity123 can fill in the gaps if that's not enough.


**Borderless Worlds Timeline Oneshot**

 **I don't own the Loud House or its materials, I would be useless in telling such a great story, if I did.**

 **Inspired by Unity 123's take on my story, in timeline form, go see his stuff.**

 **Some of this maybe slightly different from what he wrote, so don't expect Smithsonian Quality from me, ok?**

Entry 3: Loudverse GA14 / Foreshadow

In this reality, a powerful organization from many realms known as the Dimensional Inter-Alliance Guild, is a guild for all those who protect all life in the multiverse. The D.I.A.G.'s main purpose is to keep the respective darkness of their worlds at bay. Hence their pledge; "Protect All, Fear None!"

 **Communication intercepted: "Emergency, Emergency! Implement the Delphinic Omega Directive immediately! All other missions rescinded till further notice! This info shall be shared among worlds and universes."**

 _The following has been declassified for future archiving and further editing by the Delphinic Archive Project (DAP) And in joint allied with UnityNet. All information will differ from the final download, so please share and share alike, yes even you Lucy! *sigh*_

*before Borderless Worlds Era (B.W.E.)*

Timestamp; 2016-2017 B.W.E

Scientists discover a multitude of distant worlds light-years away, though the discovery is too obvious to put much into further analysis, they keep tabs on it. However, a strange growth on Planet 9 became concerning, and in due time, the info they end up getting is outstanding.

Timestamp: March 2017 B.W.E

Due to increasing activity from super-villains and certain elements, the D.I.A.G. is established, a fleet is dispatched to the Delphi Dimensional Gates, then proceeds to 'Protect All, Fear none!' They bring back resources to build their world, without disrupting the Cosmic Trade Act of 216 B.W.E. In order to prevent worlds from coming into contact with one another, and to be inclusive to newer Allied worlds, new Protectorate zones in the Delphi Galaxy become active. This attracts the good (like the Minians, the small but powerful humanoids with ships that can traverse the Delphinic Cluster Zone, a beautiful yet dangerous place, at least for the unprepared.) the bad (Like the Silverhead Empire, who despite claiming to be loyal to the Ways of the 14 Delphi Steps, have openly attacked passer-by ships.) and the ugly, (well, the Mothamoids are not always this way, but some are creepy enough to raise many questions.)

Timestamp: Summer 2017

This version of Earth, existing 1 year in the future, receives a distress call millions of light years away, but none has the technology or reason to answer at the time. Royal Woods undergoes a Clone War of its own, after Maggie Firefrost ("no thanks to Lisa's untested b.s, no doubt!") inadvertently unleashes an exact carbon copy swarm upon the world, among several other incomplete duplicates like her who lead the lesser clones. Along with the aid of her "friend" Luan and her family, the "bad" clones are destroyed and the technology created them along with it.

Timestamp: July 2017

D.I.A.G and their capital world of Delphi Prime falls into an full-scale invasion force led by Deflectress, formerly Countess Aegis. Aida, a key member of the guild was honorably killed in action before the final battle, and during the resulting aftermath, Deflectress used a forbidden tech to cause a rift between Delphi Prime and the world he was about to fall into. As a result, Gennai was exiled by Deflectress to another universe. *WHEREABOUTS UNKNOWN*

Timestamp: Early August 2017

A wounded Gennai ends up in Loudverse GA14, and befriends the Firefrost and Loud clans (even Maggie, of all people, was impressed!) in the following weeks after being 'exiled'. From there, the combined group has experienced several "adventures" and learning experiences in the town of Royal Woods. However, while Maggie's twin brother Mannie "Maxie" Firefrost praises the Delphinian for his quick 'on his feet thinking', Maggie was severely jealous, as she felt left out. She was going to teach him a lesson, but little did she know, it would lead to the greatest challenge Earth has ever known.

Timestamp: Mid-August 2017

The Invasion of Captain Tartarus begins. A sneak attack on the Loud house fails when Gennai noticed something off. With the first attacks wrought by Cobalt Blue and Red Onyx, a brother and sister duo. Gennai makes the Loud family members of D.I.A.G., the highest honor so far. With their power granted (though Lily had to sit this out cause she's the healer, but no less important!) the heroes manage to drive off Tartarus and his forces! Gennai however, falls in battle when Tartarus cuts his A.I.D.A System away from his arm, leaving a gash and a parting word shot, vowing to return to finish the job, and is damaged more by an unstable Maggie Firefrost, while Mannie "Maxie" Firefrost, her twin brother looks on in horror. It doesn't help that Maggie is still sore about losing her chance to rule the entirety of Royal Woods. The Blue Earth Disaster occurs, this is known to this very day as an event that changed the world forever. It ended up swallowing most of the Earth's system into a wormhole, Earth itself experiences tremors and energy waves, then falls into Delphi Prime's orbit, thus begins the Borderless Worlds Era. Meanwhile, Gennai is put into a medically-induced coma due to mental meltdown upon seeing Maggie's distraught and despairing face.

Timestamp: October 17, 2017

Gennai, AKA; Spacie-Man, (Lily's always cute when she says, or tries to say 'Space Man') awakens from a 3-month medical coma, and after much apologising, and a tearful vow from Maggie to be more of a better friend, a slow recovery awaits him. Upon returning 'home', he has recurring nightmares of Deflectress assaulting him in the worst ways possible. Damn, she's that scary! Upon awakening from that, Lincoln gives him a UFO plush of familiar characters, one of them notably Maggie...they might be sentient. Don't ask how he got those freakishly accurate plushies...I tried!

Timestamp: January 2018

In light of the contributions the Loud Family made to the guild, The D.I.A.G Loud Division is established. Gennai is mentally stable for now, thanks to Maggie and Mannie Firefrost and the Louds. New armor classifications and henshins active, A.I.D.A/L.O.U.D Systems are built and displayed, thus unifying the Delphi Republic and it's known and unknown neutral allies. The Silverhead Empire chooses that time to unleash their fleet throughout the Loudverse Multiverse Zones. Gennai physically recovers, but his psychological state has been declining, since all he can see is Deflectress in his visions. Maggie, who has grown to love Gennai over time bares her soul to him, all but declaring her love to him, which gets Luan jealous, but eventually relents. Gennai unconsciously unlocks a 'Super Mode' and pushes back the Silverhead Forces, but exhausts himself, doing so.

Present Day

The Earth-Delphinic Coalition is formed to fight against the oncoming future evils beyond their united system. Earth settles in Delphi Prime's orbit smoothly. Some Terrans remark of the night sky, which looks sorely different from what they used to see. The Second Earth Golden Age begins with the advent of Earth-Delphinic high tech advancements, and becomes part of the Delphi Protectorate. A shadow looms over the planet and its moons, signifying a prophecy.

Entry 3b: Foreshadow

It's been over four months since Earth was forcibly moved from the Sol system to the Delphi Prime system and relations between the two worlds are at an all time high. All the Loud family members have become rising stars among the guild along with the Firefrost twins. Maxie has grown to consider Gennai as a brotherly figure, however Maggie still holds some kind of grudge. She still blames him for all that has transpired these past few months.

Anyway this is no time for flashbacks. The System Alignment, a convergence of every planet and moon in the entire Delphi System that happens once every eon is nearly upon us. Some say that if one looks through the direct center, a sign of the future comes forth. Across the two planets people have been preparing with great interest. For Gennai and his friends, they have set up their viewing point on the top of the D.I.A.G building.

After much catch up, the convergence begins, planets and moons assemble in a straight line as the event begins. And just as the rumors say, a vision appears. The stars above start rearranging their positions to form a strange crown-like mask.  
Then something strange happens. Lincoln starts to rise above the ground, however the movements seem more forced than voluntary. He extends his right arm and duplicates of him appear. These ones aren't exact copies. No, these are the forms of others realities. Some strong, some corrupted and some broken beyond repair and redemption. He then raises his left arm and strands of energy flow from his fingertips through a hole in space.

A tug of his fingers and Ronnie Anne appears from the portal her body tethered to the strands like puppet and another tug and she mirrors what Lincoln did through her left side. Once the skyline is scattered with counterparts the group speaks.

"The Reincarnate Children rise, The First War begins anew, A shattered mask, War rests in peace, Poison cured, Corruption purified, Shadow brought to light, Time rewritten twice, The Monster slain, The False Queen redeemed, The Twins reborn, Eternity's destiny determined."  
With the words having been spoken, Lincoln and Ronnie fall to the ground and the counterparts disappear.


End file.
